


[Podfic] Betrayal

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofBetrayalby imaginary_goluxAuthor's summary:Mufasa betrayed Scar first.
Relationships: Mufasa/Scar (The Lion King)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Betrayal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424201) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sbn5bvw6ffw2q35/Betrayal.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:28 | 3.25 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you imaginary_golux for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Voice Teams 2020 for the challenge "Podfic but Make It About Musicals." 
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
